


the best kind of drug

by hopalongandhart (orphan_account)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hopalongandhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She would always want more, crave more, because Lucas was a drug she was sure she could never wean herself off of."</p><p>Studying for Chemistry takes an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best kind of drug

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, back already and writing more lucaya. What can I say? I'm unhealthily addicted. Hope you guys enjoy :)

“Let’s go to the movies,” Maya spoke, idly blowing hair away from her face. She flipped onto her back, the white ceiling seeming to echo her restlessness as she stared up at it.

“We’re supposed to be studying for our Chemistry final,” Lucas responded, following his words with a hefty sigh.

Maya groaned and threw her head back into the bed, flinging her arms out. Lucas laughed at her dramatics, kicking her arm away from the spot it landed on his leg. The room filled with the crinkling of textbook pages as he searched for the answer to some question Maya had long given up on figuring out.

“Key words:  _supposed to_ ,” Maya replied. She turned toward him, crawling up so the distance between them was so much more miniscule, a smirk playing heavily on her lips. “Don’t you ever break the rules, Ranger Rick?”

“Call me it one more time, Short Stack,” he challenged, raising a single eyebrow.

Maya leaned over him, placing one hand on the other side of his body so they were now centimeters apart as a wicked smile stretched slowly across her face. “You sure about that, Range-”

Before the words were fully out of her mouth Lucas had already grabbed at her, tickling up her sides where he knew she was especially ticklish, and Maya yelped at the sudden contact. She moved to her knees, hoping to crawl away, but Lucas wrapped his arms around her middle and yanked her back to him and held her in place.

“I hate you!” she yelled, laughing as he pulled her in a second time as she tried to escape. His deep chuckle rumbled through his chest behind her, and she could feel it practically reverberate through her own. Maya tried her hardest not to notice the warmth of his breath against the back of her neck or his perfect arms wrapped tightly around her middle, but it seemed everything about Lucas was slightly intoxicating at this close of a distance.

Lucas suddenly flipped them, his body lying half over hers as he pinned her arms above her head. His face donned a shit-eating grin, staring at her with an annoyingly smug twinkle in his eyes that made her want to slap the look right off of his face. “Don’t be so satisfied, you’re like six foot something and on the baseball team, obviously you’re stronger.” Maya rolled her eyes dramatically.

The comment had no effect on Lucas, his smile only seeming to stretch further across his features. He leaned in a little closer, his eyes flickering down to Maya’s lips for a sliver of a second without even really meaning to at all. “Admit I win and you can go free.”

Maya felt a chill over her lower abdomen, and a dart of her eyes down revealed her shirt had ridden up. Lucas looked down curiously, wondering what exactly she was on about, and flicked his eyes back up to her own abruptly. His breathing was a little more hurried now, but Maya couldn’t deny that Lucas’s nearness was quickening  _her_  heartbeats, too.

A whiff of something earthy, most likely a mixture of leather from his jacket and the scent of his aftershave, hit Maya’s nostrils, and it sent something hot straight to her lower stomach. “And what if I never admit defeat?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “What then?”

Lucas’s hands loosened their grip on her arms, his fingers trailing lightly over her skin as he moved them down slowly. Maya shivered slightly at the contact, her skin standing up in the wake of his touch. One of his hands found the strip of skin her shirt had revealed, and when his hand grasped her hip and his thumb rubbed soothingly over her stomach, Maya couldn’t help but close her eyes and let out a small moan.

“Maya,” Lucas began, his voice more of a plea than anything, but it seemed even he didn’t know where his words were quite going. His voice was raspy, his eyes trailing her face with a sort of hunger, and it was evident that he too was affected by their nearness.

Maya became aware of her thigh between his legs, the coil of longing and desire that curled tightly in her stomach, and knew that if she didn’t want this to become very,  _very_  dangerous soon she needed to do something. Lucas and her were friends, that’s  _all_  they were, but this situation was very far from friendly.

“Lucas,” she breathed out, wetting her lips, “I just-  _need_ -”

The admission broke Lucas, the hand not on her waist moving to her face and winding itself through her hair. He pulsed forward, their lips sliding sloppily together as they found their rhythm. Maya shifted to her right so that Lucas was entirely between her legs now, wrapping them behind him and bringing their bodies even closer together.

Everything about the situation seemed ridiculous to Maya, her mind whirring at a mile a minute. One second her mind was buzzing with the feel of his hands on her hips and the next she was wondering what this meant for them, but then his tongue slipped into her mouth and everything was so loud and bright and vibrant that she could think of nothing else. Her hands pushed underneath his shirt, feeling at his smooth back and his defined muscles greedily.

“Maya,” he breathed out huskily, and the sound twisted everything inside of Maya straight up. She grabbed onto his head and pulled him back down, their lips clashing and his hands roaming. With a flick of his tongue he elicited a groan from the back of her throat, the sound practically concentrated need, because as much as kissing and feeling Lucas was something her mind had always craved, she wasn’t sure she could ever get  _enough_  of this. She would always want more,  _crave_  more, because Lucas was a drug she was sure she could never wean herself off of.

Lucas’s hand slid from her hip to the front of her jeans, and then he pulled back from the kiss, raising his eyebrows and gazing up at her through his eyelashes just asking for approval. Maya nodded quickly, knowing that she would always be willing to take whatever Lucas threw her way. He unbuttoned her pants before slipping his fingers beneath her waistband, finding her opening and sliding in.

Maya couldn’t help the loud moan that exited her lips. Having Lucas be with her like this, no boundaries and no rules, was practically a religious experience, and she wouldn't have given it up for all the world. The next thing she knew everything was the two of them, hands moving and lips meeting and heat everywhere.

When it was finally over, the two of them lying side to side in varying degrees of dress, panting and so very full of bliss, Maya turned toward Lucas to see him already staring at her. His eyes sparkled, and Maya had never felt so beautiful in her entire life as she did when he looked at her like that. She felt like the sun, like Lucas needed her to breath, and she wondered if he had always looked at her like that and she had just never noticed before.

“Guess we blew that friends thing right out of the water, huh?” he spoke, his voice still breathy and light, like it could float away at any moment.

“It’s been six years.” Maya shrugged. “I guess it was about time we figured our shit out.”

“And is it? I mean, have we figured it out?” There was a vulnerability to his words that broke Maya’s heart, and she pushed closer, resting her head on his bare chest.

“If you think I would have let you do all of that if this wasn’t serious than you are sorely mistaken. Are we clear, Cowboy?” she joked.

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered, fake-tipping his hat to her like they’d been doing for years.

Maya laughed into his chest, smiling wide as Lucas bent forward to kiss her forehead. Something warm radiated through her veins, spreading out and making her feel full and happy and  _alive_.

This was  _definitely_  better than studying for Chemistry any day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to check me out on tumblr, I can be found at [hopalongandhart](http://hopalongandhart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
